


Budoucnost

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Dark John Watson, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Láska bolí. A ta neopětovaná ještě víc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budoucnost

**Author's Note:**

> Začalo to velmi nenásilně. Já si včera pustila 1 serii Sherlocka. A jen tak koukala. A pak jsem došla k třetímu dílu. A tam jsem to viděla! A potřebovala jsem zjistit, co by se stalo kdyby to bylo jinak.   
> Jak moc Sherlock dokáže milovat, nenávidět, ale hlavně odpouštět.   
> Proto vznikla tahle krátká jednohubka.  
> Možná nemá hlavu ani patu. Ale... bylo by škoda, kdyby ji nakonec zahodila. :)  
> Tak snad aspoň někomu se bude líbit!  
> Katy, moc děkuji za vše, co pro mě děláš!  
> S láskou Sal.

 

„Jen abyste odvedl mou pozornost…“

Stál k němu zády. Hlavu otočenou. Díval se, jak se ty osudné dveře pomalu otevřely. A z nich vyšel on. Ještě pořád mu v uších zněl skřípot otevírání starých dveří. Zamrkal. Jako by to celé byl jen sen. Nerealita.

_Probudím se a zjistím, že se nic z toho nestalo._

John.

To není možné!

_John!_

Jeho přítel se neusmíval. Na tváři měl zvláštní výraz. Nebylo to pohrdání. V jeho obličeji se zračila zlost. Nebo vražedná touha... Lačnost. Něco, co by předpokládal u sériového vraha.

A nebo tam Sherlock možná viděl něco, co tam vůbec nebylo. Možná to byla jen prázdnota – a za tím vším bolest. Na první pohled skrytá každému, kdo by se ji pokoušel zahlédnout. Ale Sherlock viděl.

Bodlo ho u jeho chladného srdce.

„To jsou věci, že Sherlocku,“ ten hlas se ani jednou nezachvěl.

Ruce měl John spuštěné podél těla a na sobě oblečený velmi drahý a nový oblek. Černý jako dnešní noc. Bílou košili zdobila perfektně upravená kravata a ve tváři měl pořád ten prázdný výraz.

„Johne…“ Nechtěl věřit. Ne  _John_! On by přece… „Co tu…“ Sherlock spustil ruku, ve které stále svíral tu malou kovovou věc. Otočil se a chtěl přijít blíž.

Nevěřil. Prostě nevěřil!

„Tohle jsi nečekal, co?“ Tentokrát se hlas mírně zatřásl. Byl to jen nepatrný záchvěv. Pro normálního člověka něco nepodstatného. Ale ne pro Sherlocka Holmese.

Udělal krok dopředu. Pak se zastavil a pohlédl na Johna jinýma očima.

„Johne. Nevěřím…“

„Proč nevěříš, Sherlocku? Proč bych to nemohl být  _já_?“ John se mírně zamračil. Jeho hlas zněl nakřáple. Zatnul ruce do pěstí a znovu je povolil. Potom se usmál. A spolu s tím úsměvem vyprchaly veškeré Sherlockovi naděje. Jako by praskla bublina. Vše se na něj sypalo.

Všechny ty narážky...

Jak mohl Moriarty vědět o tom, co si říkali? O tom co se děje v místnosti bez kamer. Bez oken? Musel mít prostředníka.

_Johna…_

„Ty nejsi vrah,“ zašeptal Sherlock. Pořad se díval do těch modrých očí. Když vyloučíte nemožné, všechno, co zbývá – ač nepravděpodobné – musí být pravda. Ale on nechtěl věřit. Prostě nechtěl. Nevěřil ve zradu. John ho přece miloval. Věděl to od prvního okamžiku. On by ho...  _Nezradil._

„Ne. To nejsem,“ usmál se znovu John. Pokrčil rameny a potom přistoupil blíž. Jako by chtěl natáhnout ruku. Dotknout se. Možná naposledy? _Odpusť!_

„Tak kdo jste?!“ vykřikl vztekle Sherlock. Nedíval se na Johna – nebylo to na něj.

Moriarty!  _Kdo – to – je?!_

„Dal jsem ti číslo.“ Znělo to ublíženě. Zkroušeně. A přesto falešně. „Doufal, že zavoláš.“

Stál na druhém konci bazénu. V tom svém nevkusném obleku. Jeho obličej byl zkřivený malý úšklebkem. A Sherlock najednou věděl... Kdo otrávil Johnovu mysl.  _A proč._

Stačil mu jen jeden pohled. Před ním stál mladý a impozantní muž. Elegantní. Nejspíš podle všeho vášnivý.

Mohl dát Johnovi vše, co Sherlock ne.

Láska vždycky ubližuje. Ta neopětovaná nejvíc.

Moriarty přešel k Johnovi a postavil se vedle něj. Usmál se. Potom se otočil zpátky na Sherlocka.

Viděl, jak se na něj dívá. Tu zoufalost. Zvedl ruku a položil ji Johnovi na rameno. Hlavu naklonil mírně do strany. Sledoval tu bouři emocí v modrých očích. To zachvění, když Johna takhle držel. Lehce ho stiskl. Pak rukou sjel dolů přímo k zápěstí a pohladil ho. Tak něžně. Skoro by se dalo říct, že s láskou. Kdyby toho tedy byl schopen.

„Láska umí být pěkná mrcha, že Sherlocku?“ zasmál se James. Pustil Johnovu ruku a dál si ho už nevšímal. Pro něj Sherlockuv poskok nebyl důležitý. A Sherlock to moc dobře věděl. Chápal Johnovu slabost. Moriarty ho jen využil. Protože John Sherlocka miloval. A když ho odmítl… Když ho odmítal pořád. Přišel Jimi. Stačilo málo. Jen úsměv. Hřejivá náruč. A touha po lásce a doteku už zařídila zbytek.

Díval se na Johna. Jak stojí s odvrácenou tváří. Celý jeho postoj hlásal ‚ _promiň_ ‘!

_Promiň, že jsem tě zradil._

_Promiň, že jsem tě nemiloval víc._

_Promiň, že jsem tě nemiloval míň._

 

Hladina vody byla tak klidná. Ticho bylo téměř hmatatelné. Sherlock neslyšel ani tlukot vlastního srdce. Už dávno neviděl Johnovu zradu. Jen přílišnou lásku. Proto z ní měl vždy strach. Jednou vám ublíží a spálí vaši duši na popel. Láska oslabuje. Teď to pocítil naplno.

Odvrátil hlavu od Johna. Nemohl  _vidět_! Nechtěl…

James se znovu zasmál. Přistoupil blíž k Sherlockovi. Naklonil se k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno. Silný stisk. Sherlock se nedokázal pohnout. Jen vyčkával. Jeho ušní lalůček ovanul Moriartyho chladný dech. Sherlock se s odporem zachvěl.

„Já ho nikdy nemiloval, víš. Kdybys viděl, jak se mi oddával, jak jsem ho slyšel volat tvé jméno v temných nocích. Když  _mi_ ležel v náručí. Když  _jsem_  ho líbal. Vím, že myslel na tebe. On byl tak naivní. Jako hloupoučké štěně. Tak tvárný. Tak…“

Další slova mu umřela na jazyku.

Sherlock ho od sebe prudce odstrčil. V tu chvíli za sebou ucítil pohyb. Byla to záležitost jediné vteřiny, ale i ta stačila.

John se vrhnul vpřed.

Sherlockovy prsty se kolem jeho zbraně utáhly, ale nestačil vystřelit. Byl jako v transu.

Sledoval, jak se John –  _jeho_  John – vrhnul na Moriartyho a popadl ho za krk. Ozvalo se tiché křupnutí. John mu jediným pohybem zlomil vaz. Stále ještě Moriartyho svíral. Jako odpornou napodobeninu mileneckého objetí.

Sherlock jednal automaticky. Jeho ruka, stále ještě svírající pistoli, se sama o své vůli zdvihla a zamířila ke stropu. Vystřelil.

Věděl, že nemohl minout.

Ale dřív, než jeho kulka stačila zasáhnout svůj cíl, uslyšel Sherlock další výstřel.

Čas se zastavil.

Sherlock se díval do těch modrých dálek. Na to překvapení. Lásku. Pochopení. Bolest. Ztrátu. A přes to všechno se John usmíval.

Zachytil ho těsně nad zemí. Držel ho v náručí. Pořád se díval do jeho očí.

„Ne-nechtěl jsem…“

„Nemluv, Johne. Jsem tu.“  _Jsem tu!_

„Sherl…“ Dýchal zrychleně. Sherlock se vší silou snažil přitlačit dlaň na ránu, ale krev prosakovala moc rychle. Druhou rukou vytáhl mobil. Jeho  prsty automaticky vyťukaly adresu a stiskly odeslat.

_Budou tu brzy! Musí tu být brzy!_

„Johne…“

„Podvedl mě…“ Znovu zakašlal. V jeho očích byla nekonečná bolest. Zorničky byly zamlžené, ale přesto se dívaly vzhůru. Na svého anděla.

„Johne. Já ti nic nevyčítám. Je mrtvý… Jsem tu! Už pořád tu budu. Neopustím tě.“  _Johne, věř mi prosím!_

„Nechci… nechci…“

Sherlock si ho přitáhl blíž do náruče a políbil jeho zpocené čelo.

„Nedělám to ze soucitu, Johne. Vždy jsi byl pro mě důležitý.“  _Neodcházej! Jen prosím zůstaň!_

Johnovi oči se na chvíli zavřely. Pak znovu vzhlédl. Díval se na Sherlocka. Oči se usmívaly. Tak krásně. Tak vroucně milovaly.

„Miluji tě…“

„Já vím, Johne.“  _Já to zatraceně vím!_

Jeho rty už znovu zdobil úsměv. Jedna ruka se lehce zvednula. Položil ji na tu Sherlockovu a stisknul.

„Bojuj, Johne. Jenom to teď nevzdávej…“

„Já… nemůžu…“

„Jasně, že můžeš! Pro mě, Johne. Žij pro mě!“

Z dálky slyšel sirény sanitky a policejních vozů.  _Už jsou tu. Přijdou. Zachrání ho! Musí! Proboha oni musí!_

„Zachráním tě, Johne.“

„Už… už jsi to udělal.“Jeho hlas byl tichý. Tak strašně vzdálený.

Sherlock mu už dávno odpustil... Tak proč nechce bojovat?

„Johne… ne!“

Pevně ho objal. Nechal krev stékat po rukou. Držel ho! A už nikdy ho nehodlal pustit.

„Johne… Johne,“ šeptal naléhavě. Přemýšlel. O tom, jak ho přesvědčit. Aby žil.

Nakloní se. Políbí ho. Jen lehce se otře o jeho rty.

„Miluji tě, Johne.“

Svět zamrzl v tomhle jediném okamžiku. Už nikdy nic nebude stejné, ale ani jiné. A přesto bylo vše jinak. Sherlock držel Johna. A sliboval mu věčnost. A John se usmíval. A slíbil mu jedno.

_Budoucnost._

 

 

 


End file.
